


thump

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) Belinda Arimbi





	thump

**Author's Note:**

> (c) Belinda Arimbi

_“They say there is a doorway from heart to heart, but what is the use of a door when there are no walls?"_  
—Rumi

 

 

> she knocks the wall  
>  —thump, thump
> 
>   
>  no answer
> 
>   
>  she knocks it again  
>  —thump, thump
> 
>   
>  harder and louder  
>  —thump, thump
> 
>   
>  she keeps knocking  
>  but there is still no answer
> 
>   
>  —thump, thump
> 
>   
>  the sound is echoed  
>  she bites her tongue and bleeds

 

—bel, 02/07/17 06:40 pm


End file.
